


Café au lait

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But make it double, Cam-Kink, Creampie, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spit As Lube, Top Hinata Shouyou, Uniform Kink, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: There's only one thing Kenma likes more than playing videogames and getting richer, and that's Shouyou Hinata. But who says both things can't go hand in hand? Specially if a new investment means Hinata gets to wear the cutest waiter outfit for a day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	Café au lait

Money doesn't buy happiness.

In theory that may be true, yet in practice being wealthy can expand your horizons to live however you want. Some ex-volleyball members from Nekoma would agree — Lev turned out to be a supermodel, Yaku climbed up his way to the Russian national league, Kuroo's intelligence and knowledge as a player granted him a position in Japan sports association...however Kenma would be the most well-off, a professional stock trader and CEO of a company at his young age, all the while enjoying his popular streaming career, which just happens to be another source of income. The man in question is currently sitting at his kotatsu studying his investment options in the gaming industry and sponsorships, but browsing around the net he's considering new alternatives. 

"Hmm, it seems cafe stores are quite popular in Tokyo nowadays," he rubs his chin scrolling through cat themed cafe pictures, "These are my favorite, they look so cute..."

Kenma puts on his reading glasses —lately his sight gets tired after playing for hours everyday— typing like a maniac on his laptop checking the possible gains from this type of business. His eyes glint at the initial calculation, green numbers over a short period of time considering their popularity. Coincidentally there are several cafe owners in the area interested in partnering with someone willing to back them up. 

"This one has a cat theme, perfect!" he chugs down an energy drink unaware of the hours flying by, "But as profitable as this sounds it needs a good advertising strategy...otherwise it'd be like any other cafe around, how can I make it different?" His phone distracts him rumbling within his pocket, it's late night now, only one person ever texts him at this time and he can't quit smiling while he reads them.

-Shouyou: are you awake?

-Shouyou: I was playing video games and thought of you, I didn't see you stream today! 

-Shouyou: ( ˘ ³˘) ❤ 

_ "Oops, guess I got too distracted planning ahead." _

-Kenma: long day thinking of a business project 

-Kenma:（¥ω¥) 

-Shouyou: geez, wish I were that rich! 

-Shouyou: is there anything on your mind other than money and games? :P

Kenma's laptop is turned off in favor of getting cozy inside his futon, he loves talking to Hinata before going to sleep, even if they're busy with their own schedules there's always time for a little chat when the day is over. It's a ritual they've acquired with years of friendship, not even Hinata's stay overseas could change it despite being so far from each other.  _ "Stay connected,"  _ the words flash before his eyes picturing Nekoma's old banner. 

-Kenma: you're always on my mind 

Whatever spurred him to say that? Maybe he's acting induced by drowsiness, or maybe it's just the way he truly feels. He rarely tells Hinata how thankful he is for his efforts putting up with his antisocial self, for visiting every week to play games together, for joining his live streams whenever he's free or making him feel cherished like noone else can. Does he spoil Hinata in return? Definitely, but he's got plenty of cash to waste, so why not? 

-Shouyou: aww, cute ❤

-Shouyou: tell me more about your business idea 

-Shouyou: maybe I can help

Hinata drops on his futon after clearing another game screen to give the setter his full attention, he's felt indebted to Kenma since he became his sponsor and he's happy to show his gratitude supporting him in any way he's able to. That's what best friends are for...or perhaps they're more than that by now, sex aside? 

-Kenma: I'd like to invest on a cat cafe, do you know what they are? 

-Shouyou: I've been to one last week

-Shouyou: petting the kittens is very relaxing

For a second Kenma imagines the redhead surrounded by small cats and his heart melts at the thought, it must be what paradise looks like.

-Kenma: why didn't you call me, I could've taken pictures!!

-Shouyou: I found about it last week, let's go together sometime 

"Go together huh," Kenma's brain begins scheming another one of his brilliant plans, "Yeah, let's do that."

-Kenma: if everything goes well, would you like to collab with me for the aperture? 

-Kenma: a famous volleyball player would attract lots of customers

-Shouyou: okay, anything you need! 

_ "But I'm pretty sure being a worldwide streamer is more than enough to lure people in," _ Hinata thinks as he sends a few pictures of him playing with the cats, feeding them, rubbing their bellies while making the cutest smile at the camera totally unaware of the critical damage inflicted to Kenma's heart. 

"D-damn it Shouyou, you're making me jealous." Is it wrong to be jealous watching how Hinata pampers a lucky cat? He  _ does  _ own a cat-eared hairband and a buttplug with a fluffy tail to wear for him in private, it's been a while since he did though, could this be an opportunity to put them on? "Ugh, stupid, just what am I thinking?" 

Another picture shows Hinata holding a honeyed fur cat with a bored expression, nuzzling at his head while the animal ignores the affectionate treatment as if it couldn't care less. 

-Shouyou: this cat looked like you, but he didn't like me too much :'(

"Ungh- seriously, y-you dummy."

There's no further reply from Kenma after that, "Ah, it's gotten late, he must've fallen asleep." Hinata leaves his phone nearby rolling in his futon slowly drifting off to a peaceful rest, but then his phone lits up the room with a new notification. 

-Kenma: I like you, so next time play with me 

"What the-" Hinata squints at the blinding brightness, though the lewd selfie displayed on screen makes his eyes shoot wide open. Kenma poses nude on his bed, wearing his fake cat ears and a black tail poking out between his legs, traces of milky-white liquid gleaming on his stomach as his cock rests limply on it. His face is flushed with sweat rolling down his forehead while his grin suggests the orgasm has left him fully satisfied. So that's what he's been doing. 

Hinata's cock rustles with interest, "Bad kitty."

\- - -

A month passes by as the last details are polished for the cafe aperture. Kenma and Hinata prepare themselves for the moment of truth at the setter's home, rehearsing the introduction to the customers, the menus, the names of the cats in the cafe and how to handle them. Hinata's head spins at the amount of information given in such a short time, gradually more nervous knowing tomorrow he'll be leading the grand opening along Kenma on a live stream for millions of followers. 

Kenma plays with Hinata's hair while he rests his head on his lap sharing a futon, "Okay Shouyou, say it again, with more confidence." 

"Welcome to Nekoma Cafe, we hope you have a _nyan_ derful time!" he makes a 'nyan' gesture curling his fingers and bending down his hands, something Kenma says looks 'moe', whatever that means.

"Nnghh," the cuteness overload makes him wince but apparently he isn't content with his performance yet, "D-do it once more."

"I've repeated this like fifty times already, can we move on?"

"Hmph...then tell me all the cat names." 

"That's too easy, ask me about the menu!" 

"Alright, for ten points, name five types of coffee."

"Macchiato, espresso, latte, cappuccino, americano."

"Which one's my favorite?" 

The question takes Hinata by surprise. Going by Kenma's sweet tooth he's willing to gamble, "Mocha!" 

"Hah, you got it right."

"You like hot chocolate, it wasn't a wild guess."

"I don't think anyone else would know," his cheeks take on a rosy hue as he pets Hinata's head, "Hey Shouyou...we really know each other, don't we?" 

"Yeah, we've been friends since high school after all." 

"Just that?" 

Hinata turns to the side hugging his waist, "A very special friend."

"I see. You- you're special to me as well, even Kuroo says I should buy a house in Roppongi Hills and take you with me. I've got the money to support both of us if you'd like to take a break from volleyball at some point."

"W-wow, what's with the sudden proposal?" 

_ "Crap, that's taking things too far, he loves playing volleyball for fucks sake!" _ Kenma pushes Hinata off his lap turning sideways on the futon, hiding his face in shame. "Nevermind, forget about it." 

"You seriously offered to be a sugar daddy!" Hinata tickles at his ribs making fun of him, "Is that what you want, turn me into your housewife?" 

"Quit it!" he sulks swatting his hand away, Hinata clinging to him from behind preventing him from scurrying away. 

"You want me to cook for you and spend the day play video games together, and have sex every night like a couple of lovebirds?" 

Kenma stops struggling sinking his head on the pillow as to muffle his answer, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Oh." It was a joke meant to tease him, but Kenma's reply came off instantly letting Hinata know the topic isn't a laughing matter. "R-really?"

The setter sighs pressing his ass against Hinata's crotch, "What do you think?"

"I think you're adorable."

"Only you'd call a nerd something that silly."

"No way, you're adorable wearing those cat ears," he yanks down Kenma's sweatpants and underwear at once grabbing his ass, "And that tail...how hard did you fuck yourself with that buttplug?"

"Ah- hmm, a bit- just a bit rough."

Hinata pulls down his own bottoms sliding his shaft back and forth between Kenma's plump cheeks, "Did you think of me?"

"Hnn, a-always...please Shouyou, now..."

"So demanding," given the lack of lube he spits on his fingers for some moisture, slowly pushing at Kenma's entrance with two of them until they've sunk inside, thrusting with a delicate rhythm while the setter produces seductive whines. "I've still got years ahead of playing volleyball before I can take an offer of that sort, but I can give you at least this much."

"That's okay...sorry for being greedy, I lo-" his body jolts when Hinata's fingers pick up speed, plunging in deep and fast reaching his weak spot with practiced dexterity, his cock pulsing repeatedly in return. "-ooh, oh, love you!" 

These words get Hinata extra fired up, as many times as he hears his setters proclaim their love it's never enough, each time somehow sweeter than the last. How can he not reciprocate their feelings giving them every bit of the happiness they deserve?

"Love you Kenma." Hinata whispers as he enters him gently, his cock enveloped into a pleasant tightness that barely allows for any movement until Kenma breathes out loosening his body. "Ngh- that's it, let me make you feel good."

"Ah, ahn, Shouyou, mmnn-" He wants to be more vocal but he's lost his ability to communicate with Hinata gripping at his outer leg and lifting it, the revealing position making his thrusts smoother as he rocks his hips slapping fervently at his ass.

"Fuck, I'm close," the redhead kisses sloppily at his neck, his ragged breath and the way his hips stutter marking a close breaking point. "Come with me," he utters in a gruff tone letting go of Kenma's leg, only to start pumping quickly at his swollen cock begging for release.

"Yes, Sho- gonna-!" His eyes flutter and his toes curl tugging at the sheets, moaning out loud while Hinata jerks him off to an intense climax that overloads his senses, shivering as beautiful sparks flood his sight. The last thing he feels acutely is his lover's cock throbbing inside him and the warmth spilling out from his hole after he pulls away.

"Sorry, no condom...let me clean this mess." Hinata gets up from the futon to pick up a couple of wet wipes —conveniently forgotten on the night desk since yesterday— while the setter lies face down, the image of his cum dripping between Kenma's inner thighs almost giving him another hard-on. In fact he'd be up for a second round, but sadly his bed partner doesn't have the stamina to match.

"We got sidetracked," he grins looking at Hinata over his shoulder, "Now we'll have to revisit the details all over again."

"Gwah, you're kidding me!" Hinata flops on Kenma swinging his legs, "We've practiced enough, how about we play video games for a while?" 

"Are you tempting me into slacking from work?" 

"Come on, this isn't a big deal for a streamer like you!"

"I'm not worried about myself, you on the other hand...there will be Black Jackals fans who'll come exclusively to see you, you're going to be the center of attention."

"What's that, is it jealously I'm sensing?" Hinata kisses along his ears —they're red and hot, he notices— while Kenma grumbles burrowing his face on the pillow. "I get it, I promise I won't steal the spotlight from you." 

Kenma squirms away making a pouty face, getting up to grab his Switch then returning to Hinata's side on the futon. "Nah, just don't get too friendly with the fans in front of the camera, it could lead to a misunderstanding."

Oh, so it's  _ that _ type of jealousy, of course there would be avid fans —men and women alike— trying to get their hands on Hinata, and being the social butterfly he is he would be happy to oblige to their requests, he's used to signing autographs and shaking hands nonstop by now. 

"Um, okay?"

"Let's play Animal Crossing, one hour and we'll keep working afterwards."

Hinata rests on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist as he watches him play, "This purple cat is cuuute! That reminds me, can't wait to meet all the kittens tomorrow, it's gonna be super fun."

"...Yeah, I sure hope so," he says with a hint of worry. 

\- - -

"K-Kenma, what's going on, why do I have to wear these clothes?!"

"We have no choice Shouyou, things aren't going as we planned, I'll have to lend a hand too."

Murphy's law at work, if something can go wrong, it will. In a tragic turn of events two employees have gotten stuck in Tokyo's traffic and they're unable to arrive for the cafe opening, thankfully it's just a barista and a waiter, which brings us to Kenma and Hinata changing clothes in a hurry to replace them.

"Well, at least the uniforms fit." No wonder since they're pretty simple, consisting of a red t-shirt which reads 'Nekoma Cafe' and a picture of a cat in a cup plus black trousers covered by a white apron with a cat paw pattern. Overall a cute choice to match the cafe ambience.

"Okay then, here's the last touch." Kenma smirks revealing the last part of the uniform, hairclips with black cat ears attached, much more realistic than wearing a hairband. He ties his hair in a ponytail and puts them on looking satisfied —smug even— with the result.

"Wow."

"What is it."

"You look adorable Kenma."

"Sh-shut up...let me help you put these on."

Hinata smiles watching him fight his unruly hair until he manages to clip them in place, "I like it when you tie your hair that way."

"Why is that?"

"Can see your face better," he tucks a few stray bangs behind his ear kissing his cheek. 

"Shouyou..." Kenma's face turns beet red, leaning forward for a kiss when the door to the staff room opens by surprise making him jump back.

"Oya oya, did I interrupt something?"

"Kuroo-san!?" Hinata jolts on his feet seeing him wearing the cafe uniform too, "What are you doing here?"

"Kenma's orders, you need a camera man for the live stream, don't you?" he winks holding one of the most expensive phones on the market, "Although I can record a bit of what you two were about to do first if you like, so long I get to keep-"

"Dumbass!" a dirty cloth is thrown at him, Kuroo's reflexes barely enough to avoid a direct hit.

"Watch out, this phone's worth a fortune! I'm only trying to be helpful here, I sweeear!"

Kenma scowls taking Hinata by the hand, leading them to the door as a crowd of people awaits outside. "Let's go, follow my lead and everything will be fine Shouyou."

Kuroo starts the stream when they open the door to begin their presentation, Kenma acting as the official spokesman, "Hello everybody, I'm sure most of you already know us, I'm Kodzuken and this is my friend Shouyou, we'll be your hosts for the grand opening of Nekoma Cafe." He nudges at Hinata's arm for him to continue their speech. 

"Y-yes, we're pleased to make your acquaintance! This is a very special occasion and we're looking forward to show you this cat cafe together, so without further ado..." they trade glances nodding at each other, their secret signal. 

"Welcome to Nekoma Cafe, we hope you have a _nyan_ derful time!" Their 'nyan' pose comes out in perfect sync like they've practiced a hundred times before. 

"Kyaaaaahhhhh!!!!" 

A horde of fans stands out wearing Kodzuken or Black Jackals merchandise, screeching like crazy as if they're about to faint at the sight of their idols. It's going to be a tough day for Kenma and Hinata, putting up their best smile while getting squashed by a bunch of girls asking for autographs, photos, handshakes and even hugs, to which Kenma refuses glaring at the girls who make grabby hands at his totally-not-boyfriend.

Kuroo snickers watching them push their way into the cafe, the tables filling up quickly as they stand in the middle of the salon introducing the different breeds of cats. 

"This one's Lev, say hi to our guests," Hinata picks up a Russian blue cat with long legs and green eyes, "He loves jumping around and playing with yarn balls!" 

Kenma holds another one in his arms, the smallest of the pack, "Yaku is really friendly, though he fights with Lev often."

"Psst!" Kuroo points the camera towards a black cat splayed on the floor, "That one, that one!"

Hinata giggles rubbing the lazy cat's belly, "Tetsu is the smartest, too bad he spends most of the day napping. His favorite toy is the mackerel plushie, he's got a picky taste." It seems Hinata's caress rouses the cat from its slumber, crawling up onto his t-shirt and licking his face producing a loud purr. 

Somehow that gets Kenma really pissed off, glaring at Kuroo who's giving him a proud smirk.  _ "He likes me the most," _ he articulates for the setter to read his lips. 

_ "Calm down Kenma, it's just a stupid cat," _ he tells himself contemplating to do something incredibly stupid for once in his life. 

The fans snap a million pictures when Tetsu pounces at Hinata trying to snatch his fake cat ears. Kenma doesn't like it, not one bit, he bunches his fists and gulps before joining the fools' brigade. Even he needs attention sometimes, and he wants it now, he's Hinata's favorite  _ kitten _ after all. 

"Look, he's playing with-" Hinata gets shut by Kenma mashing their lips in front of everyone, a little brusque given his excitement but sweet as usual yearning for a mutual exchange. Hinata doesn't think twice angling himself as they melt into a tender kiss ignoring the multitude of pictures capturing the moment.

"Go go Kenma, push it push it Kenma!!" The fans cheer like they did at past volleyball matches breaking the magic of the moment. 

"Uwah...I- I thought you said no misunderstandings!"

"You let Miya-san kiss you on TV, now we're even."

"Your fans will think we're boyfriends."

Kenma occupies himself petting Yaku to hide his nerves, "Is that so bad?"

Is it? It'll only stir more trouble among Hinata's setters, yet he can't find it in himself to say it's _bad_. He loves Kenma as much as he loves the others, it's impossible to put a label to his feelings if it means favoring one over the rest.

"Can I order a milkshake please?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake and a coffee for me!"

The customers start ordering after they're done with their improvised photo shoot, Kenma and Hinata rushing to do the job they've been appointed with until reinforcements arrive. 

"Hey shorty, you've got a special fan looking for you," Kuroo aims his gaze to a table with a person wearing a white hoodie despite being indoors. Hinata gets very suspicious hoping it isn't a stalker of some sort, he's trusting Kuroo on this.

"Um, hello sir, what would you like to order?"

"..."

_ "I feel like I'm being stared at."  _ In response to the man's silence he opts to be more straightforward, "Excuse me sir, would you mind removing your hood? It might upset the animals." 

When he does Hinata drops his pen and notepad to the floor seeing familiar blue eyes. "Forgive me for acting strange, I wanted to surprise you."

"Akaashi-san, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he sighs in relief, "How come you're here?" 

"Kozume-san told me about it last week, this place isn't too far from my office so..."

"Wait, shouldn't you be working right now?" 

"Let's say it's research for a new manga."

Hinata chuckles at his excuse, "Really? What kind?" 

"Slice of life. Or romance I guess, seeing what happened earlier." Akaashi stares at the menu with a neutral expression, "What do you recommend?" 

_ "Oh, he frowned for a second, that means he's angry."  _

"I can leave if you're too busy, I don't want to be a bother."

"Hmm...let me treat you to apple pie and a cup of coffee, stay as long as you like, I'm sure you'll work hard," he smiles aware of the alluring effect it makes on Akaashi, and a blush confirms his charm worked. 

Between attending customers, taking care of the cats and dealing with the fans time flies faster than expected, in the end even after the barista and waiter arrive they stay in the cafe having fun with their live stream until it's closing time. Kenma hangs the 'closed' sign on the door so this hectic day comes to an end, but the cafe isn't empty just yet. 

"Maaan I'm totally beat!" Kuroo slumps on the double seater sofa in front of Akaashi, "Being stuck at the office made me lose shape, I gotta exercise or I'll get fat as my feline doppelganger."

Akaashi hikes a brow in amusement, "Holding your phone for so long must've been a great effort, do your muscles hurt Mr. Businessman?"

"Wow, tone down that sassy attitude, remind me why have you spent the last three hours here?"

"I'm working unlike someone I know, as I told Hinata earlier I'm collecting reference material for my manga publisher."

Kuroo smirks peeking at Hinata feeding the cats, "I didn't know Hinata's butt was reference material, you've been checking him out all day."

"Bwugh!" Akaashi spits out the coffee he's sipping on,  _ "Damn it, he's perceptive as ever." _

"I'm not blaming you, I almost popped a boner when he did that pose with Kenma before. That uniform suits them well huh?"

"Yes, those cat ears are lovely."

"Hehe, they're getting along." If only Hinata knew they're discussing how they wanted to bang him he wouldn't be so pleased. "By the way Kenma, I think Akaashi-san got jealous when you kissed me...did you know he was coming?"

"I wonder," his eyes shine as he puts the cats to sleep on their baskets, "I simply informed him when the event would take place, I had no clue he'd be free to attend." 

Hinata knows his astute nature enough to tell that he must've devised everything that happened today, he's the best at tactics and trickery. Actions bring consequences though, "In any case I want to compensate him, so would it be okay if...?" he whispers his idea on Kenma's ear. 

"Ugh, fine, if you must."

Akaashi and Kuroo stop the lewd talk when Hinata walks to their table, "That live stream was very fun, thank you for helping us Kuroo-san!" 

"No problem babe, anytime."

"And I saw Akaashi-san working hard, writing so many notes while petting the kittens."

"It's my job, nothing worth of praise."

"So as a reward Kenma and I are treating you to a secret item on the menu. Now keep your eyes closed until it's ready!"

This so-called  _ secret item _ makes them curious, complying to his demand but trying to guess what could it be by the rustling sounds nearby. A special cake maybe, or a coffee brew not advertised yet? Whatever it is it's taking some time to be prepared, it has to be more complex than that.

"Your order is here."

They open their eyes staring at the rather empty table before them. Although there seems to be something placed on the center — two condoms. Their shocked facial expression must be hilarious since Hinata and Kenma can't stop chuckling.

Akaashi can't take his eyes off the condoms, like he still can't make out what's going on, "What's the meaning of this-"

He's enlightened immediately when he realizes they're wearing nothing but the uniform apron and their cat ears. Then he looks at Kuroo hoping he's as confused as him, yet he finds out he's put both arms comfortably over the sofa backrest making the naughtiest smirk. 

"Oya oya, if this is my payment for being your camera man I'm going to consider switching careers."

Kenma sits by his side, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him without further delay while Kuroo drops an arm to seize at Kenma's bare ass squeezing down a handful.

"Mmh, you did a decent job...Shouyou suggested we repay your efforts, he's too kind."

"And you'd do  _ anything _ he asks of you, yeah?" Kuroo smacks his ass, his hand gliding under the apron next to fondle his balls playfully, "Or do you actually enjoy taking orders?"

"A-ah, nnh, only if- if it's Shouyou." He throws a sharp glance at Akaashi, "I'll do whatever it takes to please him."

Akaashi stares dumbfounded as Kuroo's hand starts moving quickly underneath the apron, Kenma's lascivious whines coming out quietly while he gets jerked off, throwing his head back allowing Kuroo full access to kiss and nip along his neck.

"Akaashi-san," the redhead smiles at his slight twitch when he sits beside him, "Did you have fun with us today?" 

"Y-yes I did, but this is-" Hinata fiddles with his belt, his fingers close to an outstanding erection yet doing his best not to approach it. The setter bites his lower lip enduring the obvious teasing, "Dangerous."

"Always the voice of reason," the belt comes off and Akaashi doesn't put up a fight when Hinata undoes his zipper. "You look like you want this though," he winks sliding a hand in his boxers rubbing across the underside, then upwards thumbing at the slit before holding the whole shaft firmly within his fist giving it a drawn-out tug. 

"Fuck..." 

Hinata kisses his cheek, his fingers curling tighter pumping at his cock with speed. "We don't want to fall behind, do we?" he says pointing at Kuroo and Kenma with his eyes. 

"Oh my god babe...I love your mouth," Kuroo babbles a mix of praise and nonsense while Kenma sucks on his cock. The setter's tongue rolls around the head, slurps on it without shame making quite the noise and finally sinks on it stuffing his mouth, the distinct taste of Kuroo's precum getting him extra worked up. 

"Mmphh-" 

There's a guttural grunt as Kuroo grips at his hair thrusting up. On instinct Kenma slacks his jaw allowing his cock all the way into his throat in a single motion while he takes it on himself to keep masturbating, staining his apron with early beads of cum smearing all over it. 

"Nghh- Sho- please Shouyou...suck me, I'm- I need it." Akaashi screws his eyes feeling guilty for enjoying the erotic show, his self-control slowly fading away due to the arousal of the situation.

In the meantime Hinata's hand hasn't given him a break. Akaashi's shaft is completely stiff, throbbing helplessly from the constant pumps sending him near the edge before coming to a stop again and again in a vicious circle that's driving him mad with need. 

Hinata licks his lips in a sensual manner, "You're oozing so much, I better not waste it." He bends towards Akaashi's cock keeping it upright by the hilt, gracing him with a few tempting laps here and there which sadly aren't nearly enough to sate his cravings anymore. 

"Oh- ooh...m-more..." In his trance he barely catches on what's been happening with the other two until something snaps his consciousness wide awake, apparently Kuroo is holding his phone filming a front shot of Kenma's blowjob. 

"Shit Kenma, I'm gonna record how I cum on your face. You'd like that don't you? You get off being watched, such a naughty kitten." 

"Mm-mnn-!" The way he bobs his head and how he's impatiently touching his own cock will do for a sign of consent. Maybe the streamer role suits him more than he'd anticipated, he's got many videos of himself getting fucked by Kuroo and Hinata, he'd gladly add another one to the collection. 

Akaashi slams a hand on the table, "W-what are you doing?!"

It's as if time had frozen, everything halts while they look at Akaashi blushing bright red with a flustered expression.

Kenma lets go of Kuroo's cock brushing his cheek on it, his lips so close that his warm breath makes Kuroo shudder. "We're making each other feel good, or are you not enjoying what Shouyou's doing? He insisted until I agreed to it because you were jealous earlier."

"Huh?" his gaze fixes on Hinata's sulk while he smooches the tip of his cock. "Sorry, I admit I was a bit jealous...I really like this, d-don't stop."

"Great, then let's capture this heartfelt moment for posterity," Kuroo smirks aiming his phone at them, "Give it your best Hinata!"

"Hold on, I didn't mean-" Akaashi buckles feeling his length swallowed up to the base in one go, the smooth, hot sensation of Hinata's tongue swiveling around making him dizzy. His eyes screw shut and his mouth hangs open producing an indecent moan on reflex. 

Kuroo snickers at the sight, "That's a real sexy face Akaashi-san, who knew you had it in you?"

"He does it when Shouyou makes him come," Kenma says taking one of the condoms enveloping Kuroo's erection in advance. 

"Guuhh..." he covers his face with his hand, despite the embarrassment of getting filmed he can't deny he's also excited, his length pulsing at the thought of releasing down Hinata's throat for them to see. "Shouyou, hah- hngh, I love it...c-coming, I'm coming."

"Not yet Keiji," he pulls away with a strand of spit and precum drooling from his tongue. He picks the condom from the table, then places it at the top of his cock rolling it deftly with his mouth.

Kuroo pouts slightly envious, "That's so freaking hot, next time I'll film you doing that Kenma."

"Tch, shut up."

Hinata gets up walking to the counter, the back of his apron fully open showing his ass jiggling with each step. They gulp at once when he takes a seat on a plush stool, leaning his elbows on the counter and arching his body offering himself in the most sensual way possible, like a cat begging to get bred. Kenma follows suit sitting by his side in the same position, kissing while they wait to be taken. 

"Holy shit, okay." Kuroo stands up automatically, his body moving on its own until he's behind Kenma kneading at his ass before guiding his cock inside. He takes advantage of the proximity plunging two fingers within Hinata, thrusting them in and out as he rocks his hips effectively fucking them both at the same time. 

"Shouyou is mine." Akaashi frowns at him in annoyance removing his hand harshly, eager to replace him slamming at Hinata's ass and bottoming in smoothly thanks to the lubed condom easing the stretch. He topples over the redhead overwhelmed by the snug feeling around his cock, "Haah- mmh, god you're tight."

"Ahnn, feels nice Keiji, so nice..."

"Faster Kuroo, I'm close, a-almost there."

The constant slaps of skin on skin sync up perfectly while Kenma and Hinata keep voicing wanton moans, sharing a sloppy open-mouthed kiss as they reach the brink of an orgasm lacing their hands together. 

Kuroo does a rough thrust almost knocking Kenma off the stool, "Fuck, fuck yes, here comes kitten, I'm- o-oh!!" 

"Nyaahh!" Kenma squeezes Hinata's hand feeling Kuroo's cock throbbing inside him, bumping at his prostate relentlessly before the climax hits him spilling his load everywhere under his apron. He rests his cheek on the counter gazing at Hinata's ecstatic face, "Shouyou...I love you."

Akaashi doesn't skip a beat, Kenma's words amping the jealousy he's been trying so hard to suppress. He bends down tilting Hinata's head for an ardent kiss weaving their tongues, pounding him at a rapid pace feeling his insides clench around him. "Love you- I love you, m-more than him!" he strokes Hinata's shaft smearing his fingers with precum, trying to satisfy him as he releases inside his condom. 

Hinata's body spasms from the rush of pleasure jolting all the way from his toes and up across his spine. His jaw hangs loose whining while Akaashi nips on his lips as the sweet tension within his crotch snaps, shooting white strands which land on the underside of his apron making a huge mess. 

"Gwaah..." he faceplants on the counter slowly recovering from the orgasm and Akaashi pulls out hugging him placidly while he does so. 

"Wow, this is the best video I've made so far."

They snap their heads at Kuroo to see him holding his phone, he must have snuck it out of his pocket at some point. 

Akaashi removes himself from the redhead blushing furiously, "S-since when-?!"

"Hm? You didn't leave me much choice, I had a free hand since you didn't let me use it on Hinata."

"Pervert," Kenma mumbles taking off his apron, he'll take care of the laundry when he gets home, it'd be suspicious if other employees found they're plastered with cum after they've used them for the opening ceremony.

"What! Don't make me look like the bad guy Kenma, you totally noticed what I was doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kuroo crosses his arms, "You peeked behind often, and you got tighter when I took my phone, admit you liked it!"

"So that's why you were more excited than usual," Hinata chuckles pinching Kenma's butt. 

"Ow! I'll deduct that from your sponsoring benefits Shouyou."

"You don't want to do it again?"

Kenma pouts glancing at Akaashi, "...Only if it's the two of us next time."

But Akaashi is too busy to care struggling to get the phone off Kuroo's hands. "Delete it right now, this  _ isn't  _ a joke Kuroo-san, we have a reputation to maintain."

"No way, I'm treasuring this video forever! Don't worry Akaashi-san, it's just  _ reference material  _ as you like to call it," he smirks suggesting his lewd intentions. 

"I'm not interested in being part of that."

"How about we share? It's not often that you see Hinata wearing such a cute outfit. I caught the moment he came, let's make a deal."

"You bastard..." 

Kuroo escapes with Akaashi chasing after him, meanwhile Kenma and Hinata put on their normal clothes, turning the lights off and closing the shop for the night. What a wild day this turned out to be, but at least they only have to go through this once — or so they believe. 

\- - - 

A week later Nekoma Cafe has become the hottest place in Tokyo to go for a coffee thanks to the big success of the opening. Of course Kenma and Hinata's fans sharing pictures and videos on social media helped out a lot making their kiss a trending topic. Another added benefit for Kenma's streams, his views have spiked dramatically and rumors say he's going out with Hinata, not to mention he doubled the money he'd invested. A win-win-win situation. 

"What the heck, the line to enter gets longer everyday." And here we have Akaashi who's gotten used to visit the cafe during his break time, petting the cats really takes his mind off work. Ordering at the counter brings back good memories, though he doesn't need to come here for that, after all he accepted Kuroo's bribery and he's watched their secret video countless times. Just thinking of it gets him excited, it might be better to finish his coffee outside. 

"Woah, Akaashi-san?!" 

"What a coincidence." Hinata and Kenma almost bump into him as he exits the door. 

Akaashi squints seeing them holding hands in public, but he's easily swayed when the redhead lets go to tackle him instead giving him a kiss. 

"Mnn...glad to see you too, Shouyou."

"How did you know we were coming, don't tell me you have psychic powers!" 

Kenma grins as he checks his phone, "His office is close, remember?"

"Yes, it's your fault I've turned into a regular customer," he shakes his cup of coffee as proof.

Hinata smiles leading them to a bench nearby, "Let's sit together for a while!"

"If it's not too rude to ask...why are you two here? I assume it isn't a second job as a waiter." He'd like that actually, he would work remotely and spend his day at the cafe if that were the case. 

"Heh, something like that," Kenma says as he types on his phone nonstop, "The cafe owner wants us to join the staff on weekends if we're free, says it attracts a lot more customers. That translates into more money for me so I asked for Shouyou's support." 

"Kenma is my sponsor, I can't refuse!" 

"I see, that makes sense." Akaashi frowns at Hinata's enthusiastic willingness. 

"Oh, oh, I have a great idea!" Hinata gets up hands on hips, "You should join us Akaashi-san, no better way to get reference material for your manga publisher than self experience." 

"W-what?" 

Kenma's eyes make the yen sign thinking of the profits, "I wouldn't object against it, in fact I'd make sure you get a permanent discount if you're up for it."

"Come on Keiji, pretty please?" 

It's hard to refuse with Hinata sitting on his lap begging with those sweet doe eyes of his, "I don't know, I'm busy most of the week and-" 

The redhead leans over brushing his lips on his ear, "We can fuck again wearing that uniform, what do you think?" 

Now that's a very convincing argument, Hinata rubs his butt on his lap and Akaashi's cock twitches in agreement. "Hmm- ah, if you ask so nicely, but I'm expecting a proper compensation."

"I'll handle it," Kenma grins waving his phone, "I'm a pro streamer, leave the details to me."

"Alright, it's settled then, let's have a nyanderful time this weekend!" Hinata blows a kiss before walking into the cafe smiling brightly. 

Akaashi stares quietly for a bit, then facepalms feeling his face burning up to his ears. Why does it seem like he's always getting into trouble whenever these two are together? The image of Hinata wearing only an apron and cat ears fills his mind and suddenly his worries are no more. 

"...A nyanderful time, indeed."

\- - - 

FIN ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I really like that official art with Kenma and Kuroo wearing those type of barista outfits. Kenma with a ponytail, ngh!


End file.
